


One Shot: The World Between Worlds

by jessidarcy



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessidarcy/pseuds/jessidarcy
Summary: After Exegol, Ben finds himself in a place he’s never been to before and meets someone he’d never thought he’d meet.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	One Shot: The World Between Worlds

She was there and now I was alone. Why were we separated… again? I sat up, looking around, finding nothing. Nothing but black and little dots of light from far away. I looked down at myself, but I wasn’t wearing the clothes I had on before. I was wearing all white and I was barefoot.   
I got up and began to walk on the nothingness underneath me, but it felt sturdy nonetheless. I walked towards a portal that was just white on one side, more foggy like.  
“You’re here,” A female voice spoke. I turned around and saw a woman standing in front of me. She was shorter than I, but she was beautiful. Her dark hair was in loose curls that contrasted against her white nightgown. She looked like an angel, someone familiar I’ve seen in my dreams.  
“I am,” I confirmed.  
“You shouldn’t be here,” she said.  
“I’m afraid I’m lost,” I confessed. She smiled, which made me smile in return.  
“You’re a skywalker, it’s in your blood to get a little lost sometimes,” she replied.  
“Are you a Skywalker?” I asked.  
“I married a Skywalker,” she said. “My name is Padmé.” My heartbeat felt like it was climbing up my throat.  
“Padmé,” I whispered.  
“You know who I am?” she asked.  
“I- I was told that you were my grandmother, I researched everything I could about you,” I said. “But does that mean…”  
“You’re not dead,” Padmé confirmed.  
“I’m not?” Ben wondered. “But I thought…”  
“Exegol is not like any other planet,” Padmé said. “It’s not in the land of the living or the dead. It’s something of its own. In the World Between Worlds. You are able to return to the living if you would like.”  
“Can I ask you something?” I wondered.  
“Anything,” Padmé answered.  
“Why are you here? Only Jedi can show themselves after death and I don’t think you were a Jedi.”  
“I may not be a Jedi, but I have some dear friends who are. Seeing you in this place was easier than than it would be outside of here. And I wanted to see my dear grandson.” Padmé placed her hand on my cheek. “If there’s one thing I know about Skywalker men is that they have such loving hearts and I know your heart belongs to that girl.”  
“I love her,” I confessed.  
“I know,” she said. “You need to go get her and live happily with her.”


End file.
